overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Darkness
Darkness (漆黒) was originally one of the three strongest adamantite ranked adventurer teams of the Re-Estize Kingdom. They are even once considered as the most powerful adventurer party in the Re-Estize Kingdom. However, with E-Rantel conquered by the Sorcerer Kingdom, they switch allegiance to the Sorcerer King, becoming the first adamantite adventurer team to be part of the newly-founded nation. Background After leaving the Great Tomb of Nazarick temporarily, Ainz Ooal Gown has made it his objective to become a famous adventurer. He plans to live in a city such as E-Rantel for a while to better understand the norms of human society and assimilate to it. In addition, he wants to avoid confronting humans as enemies and hence, the reason for their disguise. This was so for the purpose of gathering more information about the New World and its inhabitants he tends to encounter on his adventures. In order to carry out this sort of mission, he enlisted the help of Narberal Gamma as his adventurer partner in accompanying him during his journey to the fortress city of E-Rantel. Furthermore, the group disguised themselves as novice adventurers under the alternative names of Momon and Nabe respectively. At the same time, the two are equipped with lower-class gears than they normally wear back at Nazarick; this way, they are not in possession of any gear over third-tier which might cause others to suspect them, due to humans having an average cap at the third tier, with rare exception exceeding that. They started their first adventurer group debut at E-Rantel and made the city as their home base of operation. Initially, Darkness was supposed to be an adventurer group consisting of only two members at the time of making their team. Though the adventurer group lacks a support type (divine) magic caster, they were still able to manage in successfully achieving several feats from major requests/missions. They have also registered the Wise King of the Forest in the group's rank right after Momon tamed it, making the creature his pet and his companion to fight alongside with. According to two members of Blue Roses, it only took the recently-made adventurer group to reach Adamantite rank around a few months, since their debut in the Adventurer's Guild. Darkness's accomplishments ranged from slaying a powerful vampire, clearing up the graveyard incident in E-Rantel, and the list goes on. During that time, the adventurer team have yet to establish their official group name and were just called "Black" for the moment until it was finally decided. Because of all the amazing things they have done within a short matter of time, it led their reputation to greatly spread throughout the Re-Estize Kingdom and even the Baharuth Empire who learned about their group's history. Original Goal of the Momon Persona At first, Ainz was planning to raise the fame of the Momon persona and his adventurer group. With the goal of becoming one of the highest-ranked adventurers of E-Rantel, everybody would know his name by recognition of the fame he attained during his adventures. Once his reputation as an adventurer grew to the point of being recognized as a hero, he would then reveal Momon’s true identity, hoping to turn all that fame he attained from Momon over to that of Ainz Ooal Gown. This way, he believed it can actually spread Ainz Ooal Gown throughout the New World population. Ainz wanted to show his guild that he can bring forth a change in this world, by committing to good deeds and feats under the name of Momon. Momon's Fake Story and Motivation towards the Vampires While the Adventurer's Guild was investigating the sudden appearance of a mysterious vampire, Ainz had to think fast to contain the situation and resolve it. Thus Momon told the Guildmaster and gathered Mythril Ranks that he knew of the creature's true identity and had been chasing after it for many years. With it finally appearing near the city of E-Rantel where he is at, Momon decided that he alone will be the one who would eliminate the vampire. Considering the vampire as extremely powerful, Momon 'explained' that the reason why he honestly became an adventurer in the first place was to collect information about vampires like them. Particularly, Momon informs the Adventurer's Guild that he is hunting down two vampires with one of them being Honyopenyoko. When the Adventurer's Guild inquires Momon of his true identity and which country he hailed from, the latter refuses to tell the truth as he is currently tasked with a highly secretive mission. If word got out about this, Momon explained that he'd have no other choice but to leave E-Rantel for good, not wanting his involvement with slaying the vampire to become an international incident. By suggesting to the Adventurer's Guild leader that Darkness be promoted to orichalcum after such event is resolved, Momon wants this mission to become more convenient for him in helping further emphasize his search for the other unknown vampire in the future. In truth, Momon knows this method will get people to request him on doing more dangerous missions once he is promoted, allowing the opportunity to gather other sorts of information besides powerful vampires. Suspicions about Momon's ties with an Opposing Force Pluton Ainzach debates with his colleagues whether Momon was in cahoots with Honyopenyoko, thinking the possibility is very low without any hard evidence to testify against him. This suspicion came to be when they keenly took notice of why the said vampire had halted its attack from ever reaching the city of E-Rantel. The reason why they felt distrustful of Momon was that he suddenly showed up at the same time when the Vampire made its appearance. However, they later put that speculation to rest, since there are no contradictions to Momon's story. They justified the vampire's action for ceasing its rampage and not kill the witness Brita on the spot was because it must have caught wind of the female adventurer being equipped with a Minor Healing Potion related to Momon. They think the vampire spared Brita to catch Momon's attention of its presence nearby and have him stay in the city to go after it. For Igvarge, suspicions of Momon being linked to the vampire were true and he tried to flee from Darkness while his companions are all killed for learning the truth. Igvarge's next objective after escaping was disclosing everything he knew about Momon to E-Rantel's officials, even willing to spread false rumors about Darkness if needed to further his own agenda. Unfortunately, before he could carry out this objective, Igvarge had met his death at the hands of Mare Bello Fiore. Meanwhile, the Slane Theocracy had already acquired information about Momon's hunt for vampires through unknown means yet to be explained. The question that is on the minds of Theocracy's cardinals during a meeting they had together, was whether or not Momon is actually an ally of the magic caster, Ainz Ooal Gown or in league with other entities. Some thought that Momon was an ally of justice as he opposed the vampire and Jaldabaoth. While the others doubt such a case considering he may have possibly been colluding with the Sorcerer King, Jaldabaoth, and Honyopenyoko all this time until now. They felt it was oddly suspicious enough to notice that Momon's debut was fairly recent just as those three suddenly appearing along the way.Overlord Volume 10: Intermission Rumors surrounding Darkness's origin and homeland Adventurers of the Swords of Darkness identified Momon and Nabe as foreigners who hailed from the far south. They are able to deduce the origin behind Momon and Nabe was due to the uncanny, distinct features the two have shared in common with people of a nation far south of E-Rantel. Such traits are the black hair and eye colors the two members of Darkness possessed. These characteristics of theirs are apparently commonplace among the people of the south who lived in a region very far from where they are currently at, indicating a population with features indicative of Asian persons from Momonga's world. Workers who bear witness to watching Momon's sparred with Parpatra Ogrion unfold have always wondered what kind of Martial Arts school he was taught under after seeing the warrior's footwork technique which was unorthodox to them. Pluton Ainzach and Theo Rakheshir considered Darkness as surviving royals/nobles of a nation that was annihilated by vampires years ago. Hence, the speculation they have about Momon was that he is out to seek vengeance against these undead creatures. Furthermore, it emphasized their reason over how Darkness came into possession of valuable magic items used during the vampire incident. They agreed that the powerful items Darkness has in their arsenal could be the treasures of his royal family. Relationship between Momon and Nabe According to Andre, several people from E-Rantel he spoke to had told him that the relationship Momon and Nabe shared together is between man and woman. While other people presumably compared their relationship as the kind that is similar to master and servant. It was viewed to be that way as several people heard Nabe address Momon with honorifics until he corrected her. Rakheshir suggested Nabe and Momon have similar ancestry. In Andre's words, they often see Nabe be following Momon's orders blindly and faithfully without hesitation. During a meeting that was about the demonic disturbance set forth by Jaldabaoth, an adventurer even mistakenly thought the reason why there is usually two members present in the adventurer team was so they can spend quality time together on things like lovemaking. When Momon was taking a break on guard duty over the tomb while workers were exploring it, gossip by the adventurers present believed his resting place being the tent was a love nest for only him and Nabe. As the tent was a certain distance away from where adventurers were, there were some people among them who assumed it was stationed there on purpose for a certain reason. Adventurers figured that it was done this way to keep the audible noises like Momon's and Nabe's moans from reaching outside Darkness's tent while the two are copulating. In fact, there were people who intentionally made a show of not caring even if they were to hear them. According to Ainz, Momon didn't deny the claim of the tent being a love nest outright was to give a convincing reason not to eavesdrop on them. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc Darkness debuted in E-Rantel, where they started off as copper class adventurers, the lowest rank. Their first job was to escort Nfirea Bareare to Carne Village along with the Swords of Darkness and help him get some herbs from Tob Forest which they easily achieved.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers Along the way, the duo single-handedly mowed down a group of ogres headed for E-Rantel,Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey and once inside the forest, Momon managed to defeat and tame the Wise King of the Forest.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest Darkness was requested again by Lizzie Bareare, the grandmother of Nfirea to save his grandson from the unknown group, who kidnapped him. They went to E-Rantel's cemetery, and faced a mob of the undead, but managed to breakthrough. They met the two instigators, a hero class warrior, and an old necromancer, who were performing a death ritual. The duo managed to kill them and foil their plan before they set it in motion.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death For their part in saving the city, Momon and Nabe were promoted to mythril class adventurers.Overlord Volume 02: Epilogue The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Kralgra, Sky Wolf, Rainbow, and Darkness were summoned amid the mythril class adventurer groups of E-Rantel to discuss the appearance of the powerful vampire, Honyopenyoko. Momon insisted that Darkness would fight against Honyopenyoko alone, arguing that if others became involve in the fight, it will only increase the number of lives lost as casualties from his battle with the vampire. He also offers a condition to Guildmaster Pluton Ainzach that after this incident is resolved, where he vanquished the Vampire, Momon wants the status of Darkness to climb to an orichalcum rank at the bare minimum. Hearing Momon's reasons, Sky Wolf and Rainbow accepted his suggestions while Kralgra ignored his advice, choosing to follow after Darkness anyways which resulted in the groups' demise being assassinated secretly.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding The battle with the vampire ended with Momon successfully killing the vampire in an intense battle and through the help of using items such as the Sealing Crystal against it. The Adventurer's Guild later examined the aftermath of the battle and came to the conclusion that he had truly vanquished the vampire. It seems the only losses were the adventurer group, Kralgra who are believed to have supposedly died during the battle. Although the condition from his meeting with the Adventurer's Guild was fulfilled, Darkness was instead promoted to adamantite class adventurers, the highest adventurer rank attainable which is above orichalcum as promised. They became the third adamantite class adventurer party in the Kingdom. They became extremely famous and this allowed them to monopolize all mythril class quests in E-Rantel.Overlord Volume 03: Epilogue The Sealed Evil Tree Arc According to Momon, Darkness had initial sights set on fulfilling a quest which involves his group exterminating goblins, ogres, and trolls. However, when Darkness pays a visit to the Adventurer's Guild, Momon was confronted by Ainzach, informing him of the news that there is a request for him to obtain a rare herb grown in the northern region of the Great Forest of Tob. Due to circumstances regarding the difficulty rate of Ainzach's request, he pushes his previous quest aside and was willing to take on this sort of mission instead. Although Momon gave up on doing the quest from earlier, he handed that mission over to Nabe who was given the duty to finish it in his stead while he goes and do the herb request in the meantime. Ainzach has also spoken highly of Momon's companion, Nabe as she was capable of handling mithril-ranked jobs on her own without assistance. Hence, Darkness agreed to take on the request despite being told by Ainzach that it will be difficult to complete it without some assistance from other adventurer groups. However, Momon went on ahead and completed the mission earlier than Ainzach had even expected. This left Ainzach shocked as he felt his assistance was in vain after organizing the three adventurer groups to aid Darkness during the start of their mission. In the end, it left the man shouting in disbelief from how Darkness was able to accomplish it within a matter of three days since their departure.Overlord Volume 04 Special Drama CD: The Sealed Evil Tree Arc The Lizard Man Heroes Arc While Ainz considered enemies involved with brainwashing Shalltear to confront Momon, the latter was instead met with adventurers and mothers carrying newborn babies. The mothers, in particular, would make a request to Momon, asking the man to pat their babies’ heads as a form of blessing to them with health and strength. While so, the adventurers requested a handshake with Momon, telling the adamantite adventurer that they wished to become stronger like him. From experiencing these events, Ainz deduced that Momon had not been able to encounter any possible enemies so far as no one bothers in requesting a conversation with him in private. Ainz had also purposely released information to the Adventurer's Guild of Momon defeating the vampire with items like the Sealing Crystal in order to prevent the people from fearing the adventurer and his potential prowess.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 5: The Freezing God The Two Leaders Arc When Momon of Darkness had trouble entering E-Rantel, he encountered Enri Emmot who was being interrogated by the city's officials. However, the village girl was let go and no longer in custody with the help of Momon. According to the officials, Momon vouched for her with his status as an adamantite-ranked adventurer on the line. They even noted that the exploits of Darkness, particularly Momon, in the graveyards of E-Rantel were a common topic of discussion whenever the soldiers gathered there. It could be said that most of the armed forces of E-Rantel admired the adventurer group as their fans. Meanwhile, Darkness made their intentions clear that he would be tackling some monster subjugation quests at the moment. Along the way, he ordered Nabe to inquire Enri on the reason why she visited E-Rantel and what's her purpose for traveling all the way from Carne. As a result, he was able to eventually learn about the Giant of the East and the Serpent of the West sooner or later from the Adventurer’s Guild, and confronts his subordinate Lupusregina Beta about it back in Nazarick.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 1: Enri's Upheaval and Hectic Days The Dark Hero's Story Arc Nabe issued her report to Momon that the merchants have been procuring iron ores for him as requested. Momon told Nabe his intention why he is purchasing iron ores from the mines of various regions was so he could later throw it inside the Exchange Box to yield them YGGDRASIL money. He is trying to find out whether the origin of the iron ores will somehow affect the monetary yield financially. Meanwhile, when Torkel badmouth Momon of Darkness, Andre would warn him to not say something like that publicly. Andre informs his companion that by slandering Momon, they will incur the wrath of people of E-Rantel. The people don't fear monsters attacking E-Rantel as long as Darkness is around to protect them. Due to how much influence the adamantite adventurer group has over this city, he states that it can even result in them receiving hostility if they speak badly of Darkness. On the other hand, he mentions notable feats that Momon has managed to attain like riding on a powerful monster which caused any bystander to feel fear on sight, and completing requests at a steady pace. Andre would judge Momon's personality to be someone who is caring and gentle to others. An example of this was when he is willing to spend his time carrying kids and playing with them. At the same time, when mothers holding babies fell down, it was always him who went out of his way to help them compassionately. His compassionate actions lead Andre to acknowledge that Momon is the very definition of what it means to be a "hero." Later on, the adventurer group, Darkness was hired by Torkel Karan Dale Völkchenheim and Andre to escort and guard them on their journey. Additionally, they had to also hunt a certain monster that's humanoid in appearance for the sake of carrying out Torkel's family tradition. With the right monster in mind, Momon suggests that goblins are the best choice than which Andre unanimously agreed to as he thought the same thing beforehand. Noticing Torkel's hostility and jealousy towards him because of Nabe, Momon deduced that his client is infatuated with her. It made Momon recalled similar incidental experiences in the past when there were other people besides Torkel who had fallen in love with Nabe before him. According to Nabe, this love-struck situation is currently the fourth time that it had happened to her as of now. Momon noted the worst experience happens to be where he was challenged to a fight while they adamantly yell at him for not giving Nabe back her freedom. It was said the man who issued the match hurt his hand after trying to punch and break Momon's armor with his bare fists. He would eventually be convicted for his actions and sentenced to hard labor. At some point in the journey, Torkel confesses his love to Nabe and proposes a marriage between them in private but was quickly met with a harsh rejection by the latter. During their travel together, Darkness came across a threatening monster known as the Gigant Basilisk from a nearby village hunting goblins. Realizing the danger that this monster can pose to them, the clients suggest that they should make a retreat that Momon refuses. The adventurer justified his concerns that if they let the monster escape, the Basilisk can prove to be harmful to people who may later encounter it. As a result, they went to confront the creature and easily defeated it with ease as well as going on to complete their main mission thereafter. It was suggested that in the near future, the story of Momon's heroic battle against the Gigant Basilisk will be retold by Torkel to his descendants at some point in his lifetime.Overlord Volume 06 Special Drama CD: The Dark Hero's Story Arc Ainz Raises Money Arc When Momon has went and visited a store, he encountered an unknown person selling merchandise about his adventurer group, Darkness. This includes a doll of Momon which the seller is currently trying to sketch a model of him, asking for the adventurer to help complete the design. As a result, Momon would inquire how much he would receive in royalties for accepting this seller's request which the latter don't understand his question. Realizing the concept of royalties is non-existent in the New World, Momon instead, suggested that he will be the person to give the seller his ideas about what kind of stuff to make into merchandise. For starters, Momon offers the seller to charge a higher price for the official merchandise of Darkness as well as releasing limited editions to make the customers want to buy. Afterward, he advised the seller to pay the appropriate fees for the Magician's Guild in making these sorts of magic items. According to Momon, the availability of adamantite-ranked works in E-Rantel are rare at the moment. During a meeting with the Floor Guardians regarding the commodities they bought with the coins, it was noted that both Aura and Mare have each purchased their own respective Momon of Darkness statue. The difference between the Momon statues that the dark elven twins owned is that Mare's kind is the Bloody version. On the other hand, Cocytus pay for the You Can Be Momon Too Kit and Albedo put her money into buying the Talking Momon Statuette. In contrast, Shalltear acquires a protective charm with Momon's scent on it, used to ward off weak monsters around the holder. While for Demiurge, he happens to procure a Hamsuke and Momon Figure. It's interesting to note that any commodities relating to Momon owned by the Floor Guardians are founded in only one shop where they have chosen to purchase. Later, the seller was known to be promoting products of the adventurer group, Darkness particularly Momon. The seller informs its consumers that the merchandise of Momon has been running out of stock lately as it was too popular. Currently, he is been receiving new shipments like the Hamsuke and Momon figurines, featuring the Dark Hero who is depicted riding on the beast. When Momon caught wind of this news, he immediately calls for the seller to stop selling the Hamsuke and Momon Figure regardless of its high-profit values as it has been sold without consulting him ahead of time. In the end, Momon/Ainz learning of the fact that Demiurge had come into possession over the figure was a bad turn of events for him to his embarrassment. Supposedly, it was what possibly lead him to confront the shopkeeper and prohibit that person from selling any more of this kind of product as it could ruin Darkness's reputation in the future.Overlord II Blu-ray 01 Special: Ainz Raises Money The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Evileye and Gagaran talked about the recent addition to the list of adamantite adventurer group in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Particularly, Darkness was identified by members of Blue Roses to have their signature color as black which may them figured it has some correlation to the Slane Theocracy. They acknowledged the fact that the color being used by the adventurer group also derived from the faith of the Six Great Gods. According to the two, Darkness rose to become the 3rd adamantite adventurer group in the Re-Estize Kingdom within a matter of two months at most. First, they took care of the Zurrernorn incident in E-Rantel regarding the thousands of undead that spawned. Later, the team exterminated the coalition of goblin tribes from the north, then gathered an incredibly rare herb from the Tove Mountains. Afterward, they subjugated a Gigant Basilisk, and along the way, exterminated a group of undead that spilled over from the Katze Plains as well as defeating a powerful vampire.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses On the other hand, Darkness was hired by Marquis Raeven to enhance his estate's security in the wake of the recent disturbances and to suppress the criminal group known as Eight Fingers. However, their request had changed with the appearance of Jaldabaoth and his demon army, looking for a certain item in the royal capital. Both Momon and Nabe fly off to head for the location where Jaldabaoth is at, saving Evileye in the nick of time. Once he was there in the scene, Momon had a short one on one battle with the demon before it escaped. News of this disturbance led to the formation of a conference hosted by Princess Renner where she invites all sorts of people including Darkness to discuss the problem they are about to face. During that meeting, Momon and Nabe greeted various adventurers from all ranks who were waiting in line to meet him one on one. According to a witness, copper-ranking adventurers looked up to Momon as an idol. At the same time, Momon was acting extra careful to avoid suspicions from Gazef Stronoff and Evileye that are present with him.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 10: Greatest Trump Card During the disturbance, Momon, Nabe, and Evileye assisted in killing some demons that were giving troubles to his allies. Shortly thereafter, the adventurer group Darkness and Evileye would leave their allies behind to handle the demons, while they go and combat Jaldabaoth and his battle maids. As planned, while Nabe and Evileye deal with the demon maids, Momon, on the other hand, will be the person to fight Jaldabaoth one on one. Whereas Evileye squares off against both Shizu and Yuri Alpha, Nabe takes care of Solution Epsilon, Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, and Lupusregina Beta. In the meantime, Lakyus of Blue Roses who was eventually joined by the remaining members of Blue Roses alongside Gazef Stronoff in leading the adventurers against the demon army and their growing numbers. Later, they were able to prevent the demons from spreading deeper into the city's capital and went to check in on Darkness's side if he managed to slew the powerful demons by the time they get there. As Darkness has successfully driven Jaldabaoth and his demon army away from Re-Estize after the battle, Momon was acknowledged to be the hero and savior of the Re-Estize KingdomOverlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance. Once news about Darkness's accomplishment in protecting the nation from Jaldabaoth spread far and wide to the capital, it resulted in "Momon" becoming a household name throughout the city of Re-Estize. The King was hoping to express his thanks and gratitude to Momon of Darkness in person for everything he has done to save the kingdom, willing to offer the adventurer a path to lordship. However, Momon had rejected that last offer and refused to meet. Outraged by his actions as disrespectful, the nobles belittles Momon for snubbing the king. Some nobles even went on to say that Momon had made a mistake by not dealing the final blow to Jaldabaoth and letting him flee instead, but since he had the backing of Raeven, they kept their mouths shut. Momon tried to appease the nobles, stating that his acceptance and completion of the request was an adventurer's duty, rather than something worthy of a king's personal attention. He went as far as to mention every adventurer out there who took part in a similar mission as him, reasoning that they should be given an award as well for their efforts. Moreover, the adventurer group, Darkness received a letter of appreciation from the King, the Second Prince, and the third Princess. He was also awarded a plaque, which exempts him from all taxes on the land of the Re-Estize Kingdom. In addition to that, he was given a shortsword bestowed by the King which is normally gifted to knights or nobles. When there comes a time if Momon receives a promotion from the King again, the adventurer having the shortsword would serve as a way to silence the nobles' backlash of him. Lakyus noted without Momon around, the disturbance in the capital would not have been resolved so easily, and that it won't be difficult to imagine the scale of the damage the demons would have caused. Despite everything adventurers like Momon and Nabe have done to protect their country, none of the nobles would come to send Darkness off except Raeven and the members of Blue Roses. Upon thanking the adventurers of Blue Roses for cooperating with Darkness, Momon later part ways with them and returns back to E-Rantel, where their home base is situated at.Overlord Volume 06: Epilogue The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc The adventurer group Darkness made a visit to Arwintar, capital of the Baharuth EmpireOverlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death and arranged a private meeting with Fluder Paradyne. During the meeting between both sides, Fluder pledged his new-found loyalty to the superior magic caster before him, willing to carry any sort of orders for his master. Hence, Fluder sends specific worker groups over to the Great Tomb of Nazarick as sacrificial pawns to help his master for political means. Amidst a discussion held among Workers, some thought that the achievements made by Darkness were taken out of context as it sounds unbelievable in more ways than one. A worker stated that Darkness being able to successfully subjugate a Gigant Basilisk with only two members and without the support of any healers was supposed to be impossible in the first place. Additionally, they felt the rumors about Darkness defeating a demon with a difficulty rating of over 200 in just one hit was preposterous. Later, Darkness arrived and greeted the workers as the adventurer group was hired by Count Femel to escort them to a mysterious Large Tomb in the territory of Re-Estize Kingdom, alongside with the adventurers of the Baharuth Empire. Before their departure, he would have a sparring match with the worker Parpatra Ogrion but the latter shortly forfeit thereafter, realizing how powerful the adventurer of Darkness was over the course of battle. Once the expedition set out on their respective mission, the group was left in charge of the protection of the encampment near the large tomb while the workers head inside to explore it. When one of the adventurers asked Momon's opinion regarding the fate of these workers entering the ruins, he instantly replied to the person that all of them involved will die. He reasoned that there is hardly any information about the dangers lurking inside, figuring it is pointless to hope the workers will come back alive when disappointment awaits with that kind of mindset. As the hours of his duty are scheduled, Momon told the adventurer he will take a break first, leaving them to guard the tomb at the moment. Ainz heads to his tent where Nabe was in and switches the role of Momon over to Pandora's Actor while he teleports back to Nazarick.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web Meanwhile, in the mysterious tomb, Imina tried to reach a compromise with its owner Ainz Ooal Gown by stating that if he doesn't let them escape, the strongest people will come and forced their way through into this dungeon. Arche further emphasizes her friend's point, declaring that the adventurer Momon of Darkness is among those heroes out there who is even stronger than him as a top-rated warrior. Unfortunately, Ainz informs them that Momon won't be able to defeat him as he has already decided the terrible fate for each Foresight member. In the end, no word from the workers came and were believed to have been wiped out inside the tomb. Following protocol, the adventurers left the area and reported back to Count Femel.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc When a noble thought of the idea that maybe Darkness can be the group to subdue Ainz Ooal Gown, other peers figured it is impossible to do so as the Adventurer's Guild would never allow it.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle To prepare for the annual war, Crown Prince Barbro had suggested that the Royal Army conscript the adventurers, especially the adamantite adventurer group, Darkness. Baron Cheneko supported the idea wholeheartedly. Due to his enthusiasm, King Ramposa III gave him the mission of recruiting Darkness to the Kingdom's cause. Cheneko failed in his mission, as Nabe rebuffed him, stating Momon was on a solo mission somewhere else at the moment.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 3: Another Battle During the Sorcerer King's procession into the newly conquered city of E-Rantel, Momon defended a young boy and his mother before the cortège. While Albedo was prepared to execute the upstart, the Sorcerer King, impressed at the hero's defiance, relayed orders to Albedo and coerced the adamantite adventurer into servitude lest there would be a massacre of the remaining humans within the city. Outnumbered and seeing no alternative, Momon accepted the term, swearing Darkness to become subordinate to the Sorcerer King and responsible for killing any rebels. It was thanks to this that the inhabitants of E-Rantel remained passive under their new monstrous king, refusing to rebel, lest they tarnish Momon's reputation.Overlord Volume 09: Brand New Chapter The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc It was planned by Albedo to have the adventurer group, Darkness accept a request and be sent abroad for reconnaissance. Representing Darkness, Momon will tell the local leaders to obey the higher-ups of the Sorcerer Kingdom in the meantime before he leaves and commit to his scouting mission. According to Hamsuke, Pandora's Actor acting as Momon of Darkness often rides the coaches and wagons which the humans of E-Rantel readily provided for him. Hamsuke noted that Momon does not always bring the creature along on his journey while tasked with the job of relaying information from concerned citizens over to Nazarick's side. When considering schemers silently working behind the scene in the Sorcerer Kingdom, the Sorcerer King thought of using Darkness to capture such people alive if caught. Afterward, he would sentence these convicts to death, letting Momon take on the role of an executioner. In other words, Momon was tasked with the duty of killing rebellious individuals in the event that they act against the interest of the nation and its king. From the words of Moknach, some adventurers apart from himself felt compelled not to leave E-Rantel despite being occupied by the undead. Adventurers were awed and inspired by Momon who has chosen to stay behind E-Rantel and act as their shield was enough to convince them in not abandoning this city out of fear.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Ainz noted that while acting as Momon of Darkness, he had come to learn about metals and its rarity in the New World. So far, there had been no news about anything harder than adamantite. In this world, something like orichalcum and adamantite were said to be qualified as ultra-rare metals.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for an Unknown Land Additionally, Ainz once considers forgetting everything including his duties and instead, take on the name as Momon of Darkness so he could travel all over the world. However, he can't expand his ambition further due to his own position as the ruler of Nazarick and the Sorcerer Kingdom.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of the Land of the Dwarves The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' The exploits of Darkness had reached the Roble Holy Kingdom. However, some pieces of information were distorted, causing others like the Holy Kingdom's envoys to misinterpret it. For instance, the battle in Re-Estize against Jaldabaoth, who they presumed to be a medium level demon was defeated by an adamantite adventurer made Remedios believe that she can beat him too.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth When emissaries from the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army came to Re-Estize, they learned of the exact details concerning Darkness from Blue Roses. Within the group, Remedios thought Momon must have used some sort of special item to defeat him, but Evileye, a witness of his battle with Jaldabaoth denied such a claim. Gustav then intervened into the conversation, questioning if Darkness could've exploited Jaldabaoth's weaknesses and Evileye believes it is possible but doubtful. While the Liberation Army intended to recruit Momon to fight against the Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth, their request was rejected by the Sorcerer King. The Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown declared to the envoys that this is because Momon's presence was needed in E-Rantel, so he could maintain the city's peace as its enforcer.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation During a political meeting held between members of the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army, Ciriaco Naranjo suggests lying about the Sorcerer King having been captured by Jaldabaoth. He figured that if they let Ainz be a captive to the demon, it can convince Momon of Darkness to come over and rescue him. Although the plan may go accordingly without a problem, Gustav thinks that the Sorcerer Kingdom’s impression of their country will be negative if they follow through with the idea. Hence, Gustav was against the idea, believing that even if Momon managed to defeat Jaldabaoth, the discovery of the lie could trigger a war between the Sorcerer Kingdom and the Holy Kingdom as a result. He feared that Momon might become a second Jaldabaoth and lead the Sorcerer Kingdom’s undead army marching into their nation as an act of retaliation. Prince Caspond supports Gustav's reason, viewing the worst thing possible is that the Sorcerer Kingdom will have a justified grievance pointed against them.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies Strength Darkness was said to be the most powerful and strongest adventurer party among the three groups in the Re-Estize Kingdom. This was evident enough for other adventurers to see in Momon as someone, who has reached the pinnacle of humanity. Currently, Darkness is the only known adamantite adventurer group to hold their own against very powerful monsters with a difficulty level of 150 to 200. With only a warrior and a magic caster, it is thought to be next to impossible to resolve the many dangerous incidents that they are capable of resolving. Also, Evileye herself closely estimated that both Momon's and Nabe's strength is the work of inhuman feats, believing them to be God-kin, who have the blood of a player. Out of all the warriors, Evileye encountered in her lifetime, she concluded that he is by far the strongest warrior she has met due to his excellent swordplay when parrying Jaldabaoth's blows. Known Members * Momon, "Dark Hero" * Nabe, "Beautiful Princess" * Hamsuke, "Wise King of the Forest" Trivia * Momon did not name the group "Darkness" from the start. It was just a common name originating from his jet-black armor, and Momon eventually accepted it as the proper name. * In the Web Novel, since Narberal Gamma took on the mantle of being Momon rather than Ainz Ooal Gown, the adventurer group Darkness doesn't exist as it was never made. * On several occasions, Nabe tends to make the common mistake of not addressing Momon properly until she corrects herself a moment later. * Pandora's Actor is used as a body double for the Adventurer Persona "Momon," whenever Ainz is not around to lead the group. * In a short amount of time while they are new adventurers, the adventurer group, "Darkness" was able to quickly ascend from the first rank of being a copper to mythril and then finally its final rank, adamantite. The group has managed to skip ranks rather than going through it by order accordingly. * Unknown to the public, it seems this adventurer group, "Darkness" is the only one right now who is completely made up of non-human individuals. * Evileye consider the idea of leaving Blue Roses behind to join Darkness due to her love towards Momon. * Fearing that Darkness will one day leave E-Rantel to chase after the last vampire, Ainzach and his accomplice Theo Rakheshir hatched a plan to give them a reason in returning back to the city and even possibly stay. By arranging a welcoming banquet for Momon, the two are planning to invite the top three women and others from high-end brothels like "Honey of Amber," "Heaven's Full Moon Pavilion," and "Purple Apothecary." Rakheshir has not only to realize and accept Ainzach's true intention and the meaning behind his actions until now but to have one of those women intermingle with Momon. Ainzach's goal was to have Momon impregnate any woman he gets together with through an act of mating in order to have them conceive his children. Afterward, Ainzach wanted Momon's concubines to raise their respective children if they inherit the father's talent. He figured this was the best course of action to tie Momon of Darkness down. References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= pl:Ciemność Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Adventurer Groups Category:Nazarick